


Gloves Most Thoroughly On

by Quail (Salamander)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fisting, Glove Kink, Jeez, M/M, VALET THAT CAR AT ONCE IGNIS, dirty dirty carsex, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Quail
Summary: In which Ignis shows Prompto just how much he appreciates him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah soooo.... this was born from me almost putting gloved-Iggy in the middle of previously-ungloved Iggy in Filters, so TAAA-DAAA! *jazzhands* Glove porn! \o/ On top of the Regalia!! Because of course. Also: fisting. With all appropriate safewords and aftercare, of course.

Ignis pressed Prompto up against the Regalia, taking full advantage of the fact that they were alone and somewhere secluded, where they were never going to get caught. Alone time was a scarcity these days, and he intended to make the most of it.

“Mm, Iggy, you’re so forceful right now! Got the itch, huh?”

Ignis growled deep in his throat. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed,” he murmured between hard kisses, “the way you’ve been acting lately.”

Prompto grabbed Ignis’ arse, giving it a good squeeze. “Oh man, I wasn’t sure if you’d noticed! You likey?”

“ _Likey_?” Ignis paused, tilting his head as if deep in thought. “Yes, I believe I do. As you are very well aware.”

“Yeah, well, I just figured that you know, we’re together and all, so why shouldn’t you get to see my ass when we’re fighting? I know you like my ass.” He wiggled it for emphasis. “And I like that you like my ass! It’s really awesome!”

“Tempting, is what it is,” Ignis replied in a fake grumble. “Not a moment’s peace for two solid weeks, I may go insane.” He tugged at Prompto’s tank, lifting it at the waist to slide his fingers underneath and across that lean, lovely chest, feeling with pleasure the way his nipples hardened to his touch.

“Still wearing gloves? Kinda kinky, Iggy!” Prompto’s hands went to Ignis’ trousers and clumsily unbuttoned them, plunging his hand down beneath the waistband with unbridled enthusiasm.

Ignis paused a beat, letting out a hiss as Prompto took hold of his dick. “Hmm, perhaps I should keep them on, then. Would you like that?”

A shiver ran down Prompto’s spine, one that Ignis definitely felt, and he smiled his most wicked smile. “Ah, you would, mm. Splendid.” Of course, that said nothing about how Ignis was arching against Prompto, thrusting loosely into his willing hand. Time to take a little control, perhaps.

Ignis reached down between them, taking a slightly reluctant hold of Prompto’s hand and moving it so that it rested behind him on the Regalia’s hood, followed by his other one. “We shall have none of that,” he purred, nipping gently at Prompto’s neck, “I do believe it’s my turn to give you something nice. It’s the least I can do after all the time you’ve spent thinking of me, _flaunting_ yourself for me.”

Prompto shivered again, and Ignis took advantage of that to dip his gloved hand down his waistband, unfastening jeans buttons with slow languidity until he had enough room to take hold of Prompto’s dick. Although he wished he had that feeling of skin against silken skin, the slight friction from his leather gloves proved to be an interesting sensation indeed. “Do you remember where we put the lube?” he murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle at Prompto’s neck.

“Uh, hey that’s distracting!” Prompto pushed Ignis up for a second as he thought. “Oh yeah, in the glovebox! Dunno why though…”

“Glovebox, right.” Ignis pierced Prompto with a stare. “You stay put, I shall be less than a minute.” The lube was actually easier to find than Ignis had hoped, and he was back to Prompto, indeed, within a minute. “It’s a good job that we bought the good quality lubrication this time. I’d hate to ruin my gloves.”

Prompto sniggered, but the sound was abruptly cut off as Ignis took hold of his dick once more, this time with lubed leather. “Ah shit, that feels kinda strange Iggy!”

“Strange good or strange bad?”

“Umm, strange good, definitely. So uh, you gonna fuck me with those on?”

Ignis just looked down at Prompto, leaning back against the hood of the Regalia, spreading his legs just for him. “Yes, I believe I am. Ought to be an interesting experience, wouldn’t you say?”

“Mmm yeah, I think so!” Prompto put a hand behind his head, watching Ignis with hooded eyes. “I love watching you touch me,” he said softly, a smile on his face. “You always look so… I dunno, methodical?”

“Pleasure is like any other recipe,” Ignis replied as he tugged Prompto’s jeans down to his ankles, “you go with what works and change up the ingredients to suit the recipient.” He ran his un-lubricated hand down Prompto’s stomach, tracing the jut of his hipbones and then down and around his thigh until he reached the curve of his arse. “And I just happen to know exactly what it is that you like, in food and in sex.”

Prompto wriggled a little as Ignis’ gloved fingers caressed his arse. “Yeah, loads of experimenting is nice.”

“Of course. No one will be perfect the first time, after all.” Ignis paused for a second to apply more lube to his free hand, then pushed a finger carefully into Prompto’s entrance. He watched with a cocked head, taking in every little motion and noise Prompto gave him. Perfect feedback, and Prompto was the perfect muse; so expressive in both body and soul, reacting to every little push, rub and touch that Ignis gave to him.

Ignis crooked his finger just so, and at the same time, squeezed the base of Prompto’s dick. His own erection was straining against his trousers, but this wasn’t about him, not in this moment. He encircled Prompto’s dick with his hand, pumping it as he added a second finger with a little twist that he knew Prompto loved, rubbing right against his prostate.

Prompto arched his back, feet scrabbling for purchase against the slick metal of the Regalia. “Oh shit Iggy, right _there_ , yeah!”

Ignis hummed with pleasure in the back of his throat. He continued the pressure on Prompto’s prostate and dick. “You want another finger, hm?”

Prompto nodded vigorously, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “It feels different with the gloves on, like, _ah-_ ” he grabbed at Ignis’ wrist as he slid in a third finger, “the leather makes it feel bigger. Oh _god_ Iggy!”

“Bigger, hm? Interesting.” Ignis could see why that would be true, after all, gloves made the hands feel larger too. An extra layer of material and all that. “I wonder how many you could take, in that case.”

With a little wiggle, Prompto groaned. “More, come on I can take more, you know I can!”

“One more then.” Ignis obliged, turning his wrist and holding his fingers close together until all four were inside Prompto. The tightness was exceptional, moreso due to the gloves, and the thought that he was drawing such a reaction from Prompto was enough to make Ignis groan too. “A little more lubrication, I think,” he breathed, letting go of Prompto’s dick to pump more lube into the upturned palm of his hand.

With his free hand, he coated himself with lube, twisting and pulling out slightly, then pushing back in and arrowing his fingers straight against Prompto’s prostate.

Prompto yelped, his head hitting the Regalia with a thump. Ignis felt his legs flex, his arse clench around him, and he hummed again. “Yes, that’s lovely Prompt, you like this, don’t you?”

“God Iggy, what kind of stupid question is that?” Prompto gripped Ignis’ arm until his knuckles whitened. “Do- do you think you could manage more?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and his own dick twitched at that thought. “I think that would be manageable,” he whispered, voice hoarse now.

Prompto swallowed, nodded his head, keeping eye contact the whole time. “I’ll say ‘chocobo’ if it’s too much, okay? Just like usual, yeah?”

“Mm, make sure you do,” Ignis replied, “I’m going to pull out for a second, okay? I need more lubrication.” He fumbled for the bottle this time, pumping out a generous amount and spreading it all over his hand, making sure to reach the widest part of his knuckles and the wrist, too. “Okay, are you ready?” He waited for the nod from Prompto, that little lip-bite he always did when he was really anticipating something, and then began.

First three fingers first, sliding in easily now after so much warm-up; plenty of room for the fourth too, and then with another slow, deft twist of his wrist, Ignis pushed his thumb inside too. Just the tip, at first, giving Prompto time to get used to the sensation.

He watched Prompto like a hawk, noting every intake of breath, every gorgeous little noise that fell from his lips, until he could feel that state of utter relaxation wash through him. Ignis took hold of Prompto’s dick, then, pumping it slow and slick as he twisted, pushing his whole hand inside. The tightness was almost overwhelming, and Ignis could only imagine how it must feel for Prompto. “You doing okay, Prompt? You good?”

Prompto just nodded, teeth digging into his bottom lip and his hand holding onto Ignis’ wrist for dear life. “It’s- ah! Intense!”

Ignis swallowed, then twined his fingers with Prompto’s, grounding them both in the moment. “Touch yourself for me,” he whispered, eyes fixed on Prompto’s.

“Nngh, yeah okay.” Prompto grunted, taking hold of his dick and jerking himself loosely. “More like that, Iggy. It feels good when you do that thing with your fingers.”

“Ah, this thing?” Ignis twitched his fingers, crooking them and pushing against Prompto’s prostate insistently. The resulting groan was gratification and affirmation enough, and he pushed again then out a little, until he was basically fucking Prompto with his entire hand and yes, this wasn’t exactly something he’d seen coming. It wasn’t as though they’d both sat down and thought ‘oh yes, a splendid plan, Iggy can fist me on the Regalia!’ and oh lord, he was going to have to pay to get the old girl valeted, wasn’t he? And yes, his thoughts were zipping from one thing to another because Ignis was so _hard_ , and his fist was inside Prompto, who was jerking himself like he couldn’t get enough.

Ignis held onto Prompto’s hand as he felt him clench around his other, arse lifting from the hood as he came with a hoarse, almost-pained groan. Prompto’s entire body seemed to curl inwards slightly, and Ignis gently pulled his fist free, pulling off the slick glove with his other hand and dropping it onto the hood.

“Come here,” he murmured, pulling Prompto upright. “Here, let me-” he brought down his still-gloved hand and wiped the streak of come from his belly before licking it from his palm slowly, eyes never leaving Prompto’s.

Prompto flushed, then buried his face into Ignis’ neck. “Can’t believe you just did that,” he murmured against his shirt. “Fuck, that was so hot, I mean. How was that so hot? And then the thing with the licking, oh my _god_ Iggy.”

“Hmm, you liked that, did you? You taste good. I always was more partial to the savoury things in life.” With his arms encircling Prompto, Ignis managed to remove his other glove and then, almost without thinking, immediately began to stroke his hair.

Prompto dissolved into exhausted laughter as Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Fucking savoury, I’m gonna-” He shook in Ignis’ arms as he laughed, then winced as the movement sent an ache through his thighs. “Ow fuck, I’m gonna be sore later.”

Ignis peered down at him, worry etched on his face. “Then we shall have a night in an inn,” he declared, hands rubbing soothing circles into Prompto’s scalp. “And you can have a bath for as long as you wish.”

“Mm, with bubbles?”

“With bubbles.”

An exploratory hand dipped down between them and rubbed at Ignis’ softening erection. “Hey, but what about you? Kinda selfish of me to just leave you hanging, Igster.” Prompto stifled a yawn against Ignis’ collar.

“Believe me my darling, I got enough satisfaction from watching you.” Ignis smiled softly. “Later, if you wish, you can see to me.”

“Mm yeah, okay.” Prompto’s voice was weighty with exhaustion. Ignis bent enough that he could scoop him up, dangling jeans and all, and then placed him gently in the backseat of the car.

“You sleep it off,” he murmured, covering Prompto with his jacket, “and I’ll drive us to meet Noct and Gladio. They must have finished fishing by now.”

The only answer forthcoming from Prompto was a sleepy noise of affirmation, and Ignis smiled to himself as he gathered the discarded gloves and lube bottle. He stowed them inside a plastic bag and tucked them under the seat, then started up the Regalia. He was definitely going to take her for a valet, even if just to apologise for so thoroughly debasing her.


End file.
